Snake
Snake is a contestant on Total Stuffed Island and is a member of Team Ugh. Total Stuffed Island History Season 1 New Heights Snake had a minor role in New Heights as his team never got an interview. All he does is jump in the jumping challenge. He is the 5th to leap off and makes it in the basket. Dreaming About Your Balls-Crock of Crap Snake again is minor in Dreaming About Your Balls. It is assumed Snake fell asleep as Valentino threw him at the cage and yelled at him. However Valentino could've just threw him in the cage for fun. He appears locked in the cage for the remainder of the episode. In the following episode, Snake doesn't speak as well as in the episode afterwards. Mass Elimination He has a larger role in Mass Elimination. During his interview with Valentino, Valentino says "solid". He intended for Snake to say "snake" but instead he said "soft". Valentino calls him stupid and says he got it wrong. Strangly, despite messing up, Snake was safe and not eliminated. Camera Bash It is announced in Camera Crash that Snake made it to the merge. When naming off the people who made it, Snake is refered to as "him". Snake is not seen doing the car challenge. However he could have done it off screen in the times that Squirtle set the camera up wrong. In the Voltorb challenge, He is directly hit by the Voltorb. Black Man Kool-Aid He survives the first half of Black Man Kool-aid, however this doesn't last long. Valentino has the contestants drink and review his koolaid, made by a black man. Snake is the first, and last, to drink the koolaid. He stated it tasted like "crap". He was then eliminated thereafter. This was strange as Snake seemed to be smarter than to do a thing like that. Finale Snake is called fat during his final interview with Valentino. He then chokes him until he starts coughing. He's seen watching as the winner is announced Season 2 Snake doesn't reappear in season 2 as a contestant. ILVGwebmaster doesn't plan on him returning for another season. Personality Snake is another character who just seems like an animal. He barely speaks and doesn't make any animal noises. However one thing known about Snake is he enjoys coiling around people and objects. Not only is this a way of getting his food but he enjoys doing it for the thrills as well. Due to rarely Speaking, little else can be said about this Snake. This is slightly ironic as the character places third in the overall compitition. Trivia *The Beanie Baby name for Snake is Hissy. This may be his true name as his actual name was never stated on camera. *It is strange he made it so far as he rarely speaks what so ever. Then again, nor does Azurill. *Snake was eliminated for calling Valentino's Kool-aid crap. This is strange as it would be thought he would be smart enough to not say something like that. It is possible it was an accident and just slipped out. *Snake made it so far because Mrfrenchtoast85, his actor, loved the plush and its design. Category:Plush Characters Category:Team Ugh Category:Mrfrenchtoast85's Characters Category:Total Stuffed Island Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Contestants Category:Beanie Babies Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Non-Returners Category:Merged TSI Contestants Category:Merged TSI Season 1 Contestants Category:TSI Eliminated Contestants Category:TSI Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Final 3 Category:TSI Final 3 Category:TSI Season 1 Final 3